roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G3
}} The G3 is a German Battle Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 59 or can be purchased with credits (CR). 'History' The G3 (G'''ewehr '''3) is a German battle rifle designed by Heckler and Koch, in collaboration with the Spanish design and development agency Centro de Estudios Tecnicos de Materiales (Center for Technical Studies of Special Materials) or CETME. The G3 is chambered in the 7.62x51mm NATO round. The origins of the G3 go as far back to the StG-45 (which was based on the StG-44), a late-war German assault rifle that made use of the newly developed 7.92x33mm "Kurz" cartridge, as well as a Roller Delayed Blowback action that was adopted on the G3. However, the rifle had by the end of the Second World War only exist in its prototype form, and the engineers involved in the project resumed work in Spain under CETME. Further development resulted in the 'CETME Model B', itself an improvement of the previous 'Model A'. This design was tested by the Bundeswehr and soon adopted with several modifications. After several variants were introduced to improve the original design (including the model shown in-game, the G3A3), the G3 was supplemented in front-line service by the G36 in 1997. However, it is still used in its later variants by a number of police and military units formally to date. 'In-Game' ''General Information The G3, in comparison to other battle rifles, has average damage, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and becoming a 4SK at longer ranges - on par with the SCAR-H. Range is somewhat poor, with its damage drop-off beginning at 50 studs - quite short for a maximum range value - and ending at 215 studs. Due to the short maximum range, the G3 has a fairly short 3SK range, being the smallest in-class. The G3 also boasts a good rate-of-fire (RoF) at 580 RPM, not as fast as the FAL 50.00 and just slightly lower than the SCAR-H or AKM, it still means the G3 has a good time-to-kill up close. With a higher firerate and even more recoil, the G3 can be tough to keep control of, and even tougher to master, as attachments do not mitigate its temperament well. However, with careful fire control, the G3 can be an excellent weapon for medium and close range engagements. Usage & Tactics The G3 can be considered the polar opposite of the FAL 50.00 in the high-fire-rate battle rifle world. Where the FAL's unruliness can be tamed with attachments, the G3 kicks and shakes with every shot regardless. Where the FAL can easily peg targets at medium to long distances, the G3 owns anything up close, with a much faster reload that can let a G3 user linger in a firefight longer than a FAL user. More importantly, the G3's kick makes scoring headshots much easier in close quarters, as the weapon will want to naturally move upwards. Just point at the torso, hold the trigger, and watch the hitmarkers turn red. Even at 580 RPM, the G3's TTK is not far off from the FAL's, and the 580 RPM fire rate can be considered advantageous for ammo consumption purposes. Unfortunately, for all of the close range prowess the G3 has, it's a joke at range. Despite the slow damage dropoff, it will still take four shots to kill an enemy, as it will degrade past 34 damage to the torso within a short distance. While tap-firing with the G3 is an option, it should only be used on targets that can't engage at distance, such as PDW users that can't keep their weapon on target. For all intents and purposes, the G3 should be considered a four-shot gun except up close. Despite this, players can take advantage of the G3's incredible two-shot headshot capacity. Conclusion The G3 is an interesting weapon. On the one hand, it features a 2SK capacity to the head at any range. On the other hand, its close-in performance is deadly. The G3 is almost certainly a jack of all trades, but a master of none. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage. * Clear iron sights. * 2SK head at any range. * Fastest reload in class. Cons: * Very bouncy recoil. * Low magazine capacity for an automatic weapon. * Low mobility. * Short 3-hit kill range for a battle rifle. Trivia * The G3 firing sound is exactly the same as that of the AG-3. This is likely due to both rifles being extremely similar to each other. * The G3 along with other weapons, was released in update 4.0.0. References Category:Battle Rifles Category:Primary Weapons